A Malfoy to Remember
by JammyDodgersAreMyHorcrux
Summary: Elsa Malfoy turns up at Hogwarts confused and lonely, finding close friends in the Weasley twins. How will she survive as a lost snake in the lions den? Until she finds her Gryffindor she must learn to accept that her family is hated and she must change that reputation before Voldemort returns and the dark side rises again. Gets very AU at chapter 11
1. What a Girl

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**I own this story. **

**Read and Review! I will try to update as often as possible! Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

A Malfoy to Remember

"Fred, you first!" said a dumpy looking red haired woman, pointing at one of her sons.

"No. I'm Fred!" said a different red haired boy.

"Honestly Woman. You call yourself our mother." said the boy his mother thought was Fred.

It was a family with three boys and a very agitated looking mother.

The two identical boys came over to her. They had caught her staring. She squeaked slightly and looked away. She was trying to heave two heavy trunks onto the train, when she lost her footing and almost fell back. A pair of hands caught her and stood her back up straight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'll give you a hand with those trunks, are they both yours, or do you have a sibling?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to you." she replied quietly, and then ran onto the train leaving a confused Fred/George behind.

She ran into a carriage and flopped down on one of the seats. Almost immediately there was a little knock on the carriage door. She looked up and saw the boy who had talked to her earlier, looking reasonably concerned. She turned away. He opened the door.

"Hello. My name's George Weasley. Who are you and why aren't you allowed to talk to me?" he asked.

"My name is Elsa Malfoy. My dad forbids me to talk to you. He says you're a blood traitor. You and your family. I disagree." she replied.

George stared at her. A kind Malfoy? She had started to cry. George put his hand on hers. Admittedly, he already had a huge crush on her. She blushed a bright shade of red and he drew back his hand, but she had already taken it.

"Hi! I'm Lee Johnson, can I sit..." he started, then caught sight of Elsa's bright red tear stained face. "...or am I interrupting something?"

Farina shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now." Elsa whispered, and ran crying out the carriage.

Lee stared after her then looked down at George sitting on the chair.

"What was that all about?" he asked

George laughed without humour and stood up and ran after Elsa, leaving Lee standing there looking gormless.

"Hello!" said the red haired boy he had just been talking too.

"Hello again, did you find her?" Lee asked.

"Find who?" replied the red haired boy. "Oh! You're getting me confused with my twin, George. I am Fred Weasley, the more handsome and amazing twin!"

Lee laughed so hard he felt like his sides would split. Fred was staring at him with an odd look on his face.

" I wasn't joking." Fred continued, throwing Lee into new fits of laughter.

Lee had a feeling that they were going to be really good friends.


	2. The newest Gryffindors

**I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Please read!**

**Previously:**

**A very strange Malfoy girl gets to know George Weasley though they aren't the best of friends. Where will they get sorted? And why?**

Chapter 2:

Which House?

"First year o'er here!" bellowed a hairy man who may have been up to eight feet tall.

Elsa felt tiny next to him, but she felt tiny next to anyone. She swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and then quickly flicked it back. She hoped no-one had seen the deep knife wound on her neck. Elsa felt the back of her neck burn as if scolded with a red hot poker as she ran her hand over it. She quickly drew her hand away, trying not to feel the pain.

"Don't let them see the pain, don't let them." she muttered to herself.

Little did she know that standing behind her was George Weasley.

"Don't let us see what?" he asked, innocently.

Elsa almost jumped out of her skin and whipped around. She was not going to let someone know her dark secret this early. She didn't even answer the question. She just ran off. She spotted a boat with three people already in it. A beautiful dark skinned girl called Angelina Johnson, a shy girl with long blonde brown hair called Alicia Spinnet and an almost silver haired girl whom she had not met yet. (She'd sat with Angelina and Alicia for the majority of the train journey.)

"Oh! Hi Elsa!" Alicia exclaimed, "This is Caddy Goodyear! She's a friend of mine!"

Caddy smiled widely at Elsa, "It's nice to meet you, Elsa, Alicia and Angelina told me all nice things about you."

Elsa grinned back and hopped into the boat, and then promptly fell out. She climbed back in and saw George Weasley laughing at her from his boat with Fred, Lee and another boy. Elsa flushed dark red and tried to ignore them, but Caddy's next comment made that quite hard.

"You like him don't you?" she whispered.

Elsa went an even darker shade of red and shook her head. At this point she felt the boat hitting the shore. She quickly climbed out and stood on the deck. She heard a sigh from behind her and she whipped round to see Professor McGonagall looking at her. The professor did a quick non-verbal spell and all the water on Elsa's clothes disappeared so she was dry and usual.

McGonagall did a quick speech about Hogwarts before opening the great hall doors and letting the first years in. Elsa could see many first years attempting the straighten robes or flatten spiky hair. Professor McGonagall brought out an old hat and placed it on the stool. The hat opened it's brim and started to sing. Elsa wasn't listening to any of the song, she was to busy wondering what house she'd be in.

"ABBY, Conner!" yelled McGonagall

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat making all the first years jump.

There was a lot of names being called, but the first she paid attention to was the brown haired boy that Fred, George and Lee had been sitting with.

"ECLING, Thomas!"

The hat took a few moments before yelling

"SLYTHERIN!"

Elsa looked over at Fred and George who were staring disgustedly at their friend.

"GOODYEAR, Caddy!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Elsa groaned. There was no way she'd be going in Hufflepuff.

"JOHNSON, Angelina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"JORDAN, Lee!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More and more names went past, many went to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"MALFOY, Elsa!"

"_Well well well! A Malfoy," _The hat whispered into her ear. _"Not like your father at all. You are clever and witty, a good Ravenclaw. You are sly and cunning like a Slytherin, but you would do best in _GRYFFINDOR!"

It yelled the last word for everyone to hear. The Gryffindors clapped, and so did the people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin was silent. She even heard one Slytherin mutter.

"We thought we were going to get Malfoy for sure."

The awkward silence was broken by another name,

"SPINNET, Alicia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A wildly grinning Alicia came a sat down next to Elsa.

"That was unexpected!" she smiled, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Awesome!"

Elsa smiled. A rare true smile crept onto her lips, causing burning pain on the pack of her neck. Elsa quickly dropped the smile, ignoring the odd looks Angelina and Alicia were giving her.

"WEASLEY, Fred!"

This name made Elsa turn around

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elsa sighed, but then drew breath as it moved onto the next name,

"WEASLEY, George!"

Elsa crossed her fingers under the desk, hoping that he would be in...

"GRYFFINOR!"

She leapt out of her seat and gave him a big hug as he sat down, making them both go red and move away. She coughed silently and sat down again. This made even Caddy give her knowing looks from the Hufflepuff table. Angelina started a quiet chant of,

"Elsa and George, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Elsa attempted to kick her under the table, but she missed and kicked Lee who gave her a confused look, and went back to his cheesecake. Elsa stifled a giggle. She couldn't think of anything better than annoying her father by befriending as many Muggle-borns, Weasleys and Half-bloods as possible.


	3. The Dream

**I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did! I will update as often as possible!**

Chapter 3:

A Confusing scar

_**-Flashback-**_

_A man with a black hood glided gracefully into Malfoy manor. Inside the manor was only a child and it's parents. The child was called Elsa Malfoy. The hooded figure lifted the hood to show a horrific sight. A pale man-snake with slits for eyes and a snake's nose. This man was Lord Voldemort. _

"_Lucius, you are not my most...faithful...servant. Your blood is pure but you do not follow my orders like you use to. Someone will have to pay for this, won't they, Lucius?" the pale man hissed. _

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy cowered against the wall, holding their three year old girl in their arms. _

"_Give her here." Lord Voldemort demanded. _

_Narcissa kissed the child's head, but handed her to Voldemort. Voldemort uttered a spell and a gash appeared on the back of the child's neck. Voldemort handed her back and glided away. Lucius could stop the blood, but could never remove the scar. _

Elsa woke up sweating.

"Elsa! You fell asleep in your cheesecake!" Lee squawked.

Elsa lifted her head to find that she had fell asleep in her cheesecake.

"Come on get up!" said the Weasley twins, in perfect timing with each other.

Elsa stared at them and went red. Elsa smiled at them and they headed up to the dorms with everyone else.

"You know, we can't help noticing that you go red every time you look at us." they said.

Elsa blushed a dark shade of magenta. She smiled weakly as she realised that they were correct. Luckily Alicia butted in a that moment saving Elsa from any more embarrassment.

"Elsa! Me, you, Angelina and some girl called Kali Lester are sharing a dorm!" Alicia yelled.

"Fred! George! We re sharing room with some boy named Andy Oliver!"Yelled Lee at the exact same time, making it hard to work out who was yelling what. I laughed at Lee, who was now staring at Alicia, they both suddenly burst out laughing.

"Right!" said Fred and George "So, we are sharing a dorm with Elsalicia, Gredforge, Langalie and and Kaldy!"

I laughed even harder at the mix ups in the names and George looked quite pleased with himself, he was blushing slightly but I decided to ignore that. I rested my head on his shoulder. I found myself slowly falling back into a deep sleep.

_Gliding like a swan out of the window a bat-like figure left the dark manor, leaving a baby in a pool of blood, surrounded by her crying parents, the figure swept through the misty streets of London, and then flew all the way to Godric's Hallow. Lord Voldemort went through the ceiling of a muggle house, or what looked like a muggle house, but he knew it wasn't. _

"_Harry, mama loves you, Dada loves you, you are loved, AAAAAAAGH!" Screamed Lily Potter, a brave soul who had departed her. The green light flashed again, though this time aimed at the infant boy's head. The baby did not cry, but a lightning shaped gash on his head was formed, a cut exactly like the cut on the back of Elsa Malfoy's neck. Lord Voldemort was gone, but by the searing pain in both the baby boy's head and the child girl's neck. He would return. Stronger than ever. And out to kill them both. _


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa woke up in an unfamiliar bright white environment. She saw masses of other colours swarming above her head. The colours slowly turned into people and she was able to make out some of the people watching her. She could see Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Caddy, a-person-she-didn't-know, Fred and...George. She tried to lift her hand up but it hurt a lot. She only could manage one centimetre before George yelled out,

"She's Alive!"

Elsa stared at him. He looked as tired as she felt.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" she stuttered.

The words were hard to get out because her jaw hadn't been used in so long and hurt to move. She carefully tried to lift the other arm, and was pleased to find it lifted high enough to rest a hand on Georges cheek. He blushed a furious red, but still answered her question.

"Well, you've missed most of the first half-term..." he replied

"Actually, you have missed all of it!" finished Fred.

"What happened to me?" she whispered. The last thing she remember was Voldemort...Voldemort.

"Ummmm..." started Angelina, "You went into a trance, you left the hall and just shook all of us off when we tried to, well, change you back and um, then, you went up to the astronomy tower and jumped off. But, you didn't fall, you started to fly, straight into the roof of one of the other buildings. You fell from there with two broken legs and would of died if Cedric hadn't caught you."

Elsa presumed that the pretty second year boy from Hufflepuff was Cedric.

Fred and George were grinning identical evil grins.

"Tell her later,"whispered Alicia, "she needs to know about the teachers. Professor McGonagall – Strict but really nice, Professor Flitwick, again, not strict but really nice."

"Madam Pince, the librarian, Total Bitch. She will kill you if you get so much a 1mm of ink on her books!" George interrupted. "Professor Sprout," he paused because Cedric was now glaring at him. "Totally lovely, plants not people though."

There was an awkward silence.

"Then there's Professor Snape. Greasy haired git." spat Lee.

The tension diffused as everyone laughed.

"There is also Professor Dill. He's the DADA teacher." Fred said, counting the teachers off on his finger, "Madam Pomfrey is the nurse, Filch is the horrid caretaker, you already know Dumbledore, and Hagrid is the ground keeper!"

Elsa nodded and slowly drifted back into sleep, she could feel George rest his head on her lap. Lee laughed and George shoved him. Slowly they fell asleep. Neither of them had properly slept (voluntarily) over the half term.

"_Not another scar can be healed without the giver destroyed." Narcissa Malfoy said, "I am going to leave this job up to you Elsa. You know what you have to do."_

_The eleven year old Elsa hugged her mum and boarded the train. The words still fresh in her mind. _

**THANK YOU TO EVERY READER! You are so supportive.**

**I am sorry about the delays but thank you so much to my reviewers, you are awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5:**

**Alive and well?**

"I'd say you're free to go now, Miss Malfoy!" said Madam Pomfrey

Elsa didn't need to be told twice, she jumped out of her bed, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's warning as she ran to the common room . She ran all the way to the painting before stopping, out of breath.

"I haven't got all day you know." The fat lady groaned.

"Non Serpentibus" she whispered.

"Elsa!" called a voice from the common room, suddenly everyone was squawking at her and she was buried in hugs by what seemed to be hundreds of people. "Elsa! You're out the hospital wing!" continued Lee!

"I noticed!" Elsa tried to reply.

Elsa noticed that only George wasn't hugging her. Instead he was looking at her oddly.

"uh, can I talk to you Elsa?" George whispered in her ear.

Elsa pulled out of the huddle of people and went outside into the hallway with him. He looked confused and slightly scornful.

"When we first met you, you said you had a sibling, there was no other Malfoy at the sorting ceremony."he blurted out.

She stared at him for a long awkward minute, and then ran away. Running as fast as she could, but George's height was an advantage and he caught up with her easily.

"FINE!" She spat. "My sibling is Sophia Malfoy. Fifth year, Slytherin. Perfect Malfoy girl. I didn't want you to know about her because everyone compares me to her, or says they know what I'm going to be like because of how horrible she is. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

Elsa broke down and started to cry on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they spent what seemed like millenniums until they heard Fred yell,

"Where has Elsa gone?"

George laughed and dragged her back in, claiming that she had tried to do a runner. No-one believed him but they didn't push further. The first year's party went on until about 11:00 and then people slowly drifted off to bed. A few had even just gone to sleep on the couches. In her own bed Elsa lay wide awake. If she slept she would go into another trance and either die or kill someone, neither of these options appealed. She felt alone.

"maybe," she thought, "having someone look after me would be better, it might send me into dreamless sleep."

Elsa crept out of her own bed and slid down the slide landing neatly in the common room. She heard someone talking quietly from a handmade tent/fort that had been made during the party.

"The Malfoy girl is really weird. She doesn't make sense." said voice one.

"I know," thought Elsa. "It doesn't make sense to me either.

Voice one continued talking but this time it sounded scornful.

"I mean, one minute she's happy, next minute she's yelling. I heard what she was telling George and it isn't even that big a secret. Her family is horrible and I guess she is too."

At this point Elsa couldn't hold it any more. She walked over to the tent and lifted the make-shift door. Inside was a girl that she recognised as Kali Lester who shared her dorm, as well as Andy who shared Georges dorm.

"Well, speak of the devil." replied Andy. "What a lovely surprise Elsa!"

Elsa bared her teeth at him but he just laughed.

"You aren't scary Malfoy. Now run back to Slytherin where you belong."

Kali smirked at that, and Elsa didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't go back to her dorm, Kali would come. She couldn't go and talk to George, Andy would come. So, barely reaching her decision she said loudly

"You know what, I think I will."

**thank you again, did you like? **

**Tell me if you did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6:**

**What's she doing here?**

"You know what? I think I will." was the last thing Elsa said before storming out the common room, much to the fat lady's disgust.

"I get no sleep around here!" complained the fat lady.

"Shut. UP!" yelled Elsa.

Elsa stormed off. She passed four suits of armour, countless paintings and then finally stopped when she was out of breath. Which was, coincidently when a familiar hand landed on her shoulder.

"Elsa?" said a calm voice behind her.

Elsa almost screamed. It wasn't Fred, or George. It was Professor Albus Dumbledore. Only when Elsa turned around did she realise how much of a mess she looked right now. Too small hand-me-down green pyjama bottoms and a three sizes too big black shirt. Her hair wasn't brushed and she had bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She had no slippers and she had most obviously been crying.

"Elsa!" called two voices in unison behind Dumbledore

"Where were you?" said George

"We were so worried,"

"You could have been dead,"

"We thought you were in another trance,"

"We bumped into Dumbledore,"

"And then found you!" they finished.

Elsa half laughed as Dumbledore nodded at them and walked off.

Fred seemed to be happy that she had laughed, he just presumed she had been sleepwalking. George, however, looked really worried.

"Elsa, can we talk, alone." George whispered as soon as his twin was out of sight.

Elsa nodded, and promptly started crying on Georges shoulder. He stroked her hair, in an attempt for her to stop crying.

"Hey, hey, Elsa what happened?" he whispered in her ear.

Elsa broke into full story, about Kali and Andy. George listened carefully, wiping away her tears when they got to the part about when Kali insulted her. George had been called worse, but he decided now wasn't the time. His shoulder was wet from her tears but he didn't mind. There was something else he was thinking about.

"I cannot believe them." he hissed.

Elsa smiled up at him but laid her hand on his heart. Somehow he knew what she was saying.

"Don't fight my battles for me." she muttered.

"You know I wont," he said with a grin, "You seem to have done fine on your own!"

They laughed together and, hand in hand, returned to the dormitory.

**A/N: they are finally realising their feelings! Yay! Next week it's Christmas in my story! How will Lucius react to Elsa's new friends?**


	7. Chapter 7

**B/N: I dont own Harry Potter. Wish I did! Thanx to my amazing readers!**

**Chapter 7**

"I cannot believe it's the Christmas Holidays already!" Elsa exclaimed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, though Elsa wasn't sure they could actually hear her over the gale going on outside. The twins were holding a handful of sweets, Elsa rushed over to them.

"Ooh! Sweets!" she squeaked, stealing one from George and popping it into her mouth. She promptly turned into a large feathery canary.

"So." she thought "This is what it's like to be a bird... wait... what? George..."

George was fighting back laughter as the canary started to peck angrily at his head. He opened the beak and put a green sweet into her mouth and she turned back to a normal, but furious, Elsa. She whacked him on the arm, lightly, but then he began laughing so hard he ran into a wall. Elsa was still fuming.

"Come on Elsie! It was funny! Ooh, I know how to make you laugh!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and tickling her as hard as he could, the pair were now rolling on the floor laughing. Not noticing the entire common room staring at them.

"Well well well. Weasley and Slytherin." came Kali Lester's snide voice from the stairs.

Elsa whipped around. George had already stood up, the entire room had their wands drawn pointing at Kali Lester. The whole incident with Kali calling Elsa a Slytherin had spread around Gryffindor. Everyone now hated Kali except Andy, who has standing next to Kali. Since the incident Kali and Andy had tried to corner Elsa many times, and were turned into something random by any Gryffindors near them every single time anyone got the chance.

A strong blast blew everyone back. A huge owl had opened the window sending strong air tornadoes whirled in throwing everyone off their feet. Elsa was standing right next to George and was thrown, face down on top of him.

"This..." he gasped "Has got to be enchanted wind!"

Elsa nodded in agreement, before noting that he was holding her waist. She blushed furiously and rolled off, only to be picked up by the wind and dragged, feet first out the window into the hurricane outside.

Her ribs hurt. Her head hurt. A weird tugging, stretching feeling engulfed her.

"GEORGIE!" she yelled, noticing that in the red-head's struggle to keep hold of her, he had been blown out too. They grabbed hands and plummeted to the ground. It all went black.

A white washed wall was the next thing Elsa saw.

"Ge-or-George..."she whimpered, while a red-head's face appeared above her. George smiled down at her. He had bandages all round his arms and legs, one across his face. Only then did she notice her current state. She had less bandages but her head was throbbing. "Uh-what happened?"

George grimaced at the thought,

"Well!" Fred smiled as he burst in to find both his brother and Elsa awake, "Elsa flew out the window and George grabbed on. We don't really know what happened..."

George smiled at his brother and continued the story.

"We grabbed hands as we fell. The sheer force of the tornado broke most of our bones. When we fell you were going to hit the ground so I grabbed you and turned you over so I would hit the ground first. You were already unconscious. My bones are worse then yours."

Elsa laughed a little. "So Heroic."

He blushed and she sniggered at him. Her eyes fell on a dark blue bruise on the side of his face and a thought struck her. With all the confusion she had forgotten to send a letter to her parents. They must think she would be a snake. What on earth would they do about George, hit both of them to death, most likely. The thought haunted Elsa until the Christmas Break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!**

**I have had so much to do recently that I have been delayed. Sorry! Thank you so much Casset60, guest and Jellyfish99! I would really appreciate it if people could continue reviewing positively! R&amp;R! **

**I forgot to mention in the summary, George/OC Fred/Angelina Katie/Lee Percy/Penelope (-in later chapters though) Harry/OC Ron/Hermione**

**Chapter 8**

**The Howler.**

The train journey – long story short, was reasonably eventful for Elsa. Elsa had been debating not going home when a rather angry letter arrived from mama Cissy reading:

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Elsa's first day out of the hospital when she sat down at the Gryffindor bench to find everyone staring at the red letter in front of her that was gently smoking. At that point the letter exploded and her aunts angry voice boomed out. _

ELSA ANDROMEDA BELLATRIX MALFOY!

I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! NOT WRITING ONCE TO YOUR PARENTS! NOT EVEN MENTIONING YOUR FAMILY DISAPPOINTMENT! GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR I ASK YOU? WHY? IN THE HOSPITAL WARD TWO TIMES IN ONE TERM AND NOT EVEN TELLING US? WE RECEIEVD A LETTER FROM MADAM POMFREY TELLING US ABOUT YOUR TRANCES! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE YOUR POTIONS? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE ELSA! AND WORST OF ALL... BEFRIENDING THE WEASLEYS? THERE IS NO BIGGER DISAPPOINTMENT! YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS CHRISTMAS AND I WILL NOT BE THERE! I WILL LEAVE LUCIUS TO DEAL WITH YOU! IF YOU EVER DATE ONE OF THOSE WEASLEY BROTHERS YOU ARE DISOWNED. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? YOU REALLY ARE THE THIRD BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT IN OUR FAMILY. (THE OTHERS BEING SIRIUS AND ANDROMEDA!) WE MIGHT EVEN MOVE YOU TO BEAXBATONS! YES, WE MIGHT! TAKE THAT IN MIND ELSA!

NARCISSA ANDROMEDA MALFOY, LUCIUS ORION MALFOY AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ARE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.

FROM,

NARCISSA ANDROMEDA MALFOY.

_No-one laughed. Not even the Slytherins. Elsa turned heel and ran, crying out of the great hall with every eye apon her._

**END FLASHBACK**

Elsa sat in the train carriage on her own. She had taken her aunts words to heart and was avoiding the Weasleys at all costs. Eventually she decided to find someone to sit with, a group of giggling Slytherins were gathered in a compartment. Elsa poked her head into the compartment but gasped at what the girls were laughing at. George. Knocked out. Broken nose, bleeding and with fresh bruises.

"GEORGE!" she screamed.

She drew her wand out of her pocket and disarmed all the girls, who looked at her and snarled. In a flash of bright light the defence against the dark arts teacher appeared on the scene and the Slytherins were out cold and George seemed OK. Elsa burst into tears leaving a confused George and Professor Clifton behind.

Elsa collapsed in a carriage on her own. Her white blonde hair was wild from running and crying, her face wet. She gasped for breath as she buried her face in the soft fabric of the seats, and started crying all over again. She curled up in a ball under the seat, desperately hoping no-one could see her.

A ginger head looked under the chair, however it was not the twins. Percy Weasley looked her in the eye and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the bench. He muttered something quiet and left. Elsa could see him talking to George, pointing at her carriage.

'How insensitive.' she thought 'He could see I didn't want to see George and now he's alerting him.'

George nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Before Elsa could even wonder what Percy had told him, there was a small voice from the door.

"Hello! I'm Alencidesia LeStrange. Gryffindor second year, can I talk to you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello! Double post! Yay Yay! This chapter has quite a lot of terrible parenting (and some crutiatus curse) so if you don't like, don't read.**

**(actually, please read!) **

**A story doesn't live if no-one is there to listen ~ J K Rowling**

Elsa stared in surprise at the girl in front of her, taking in her curly black hair and searching black eyes. She looked so much like Bellatrix that it was freaky, but her eyes were kind and she had no obvious madness. She looked … normal.

"Be careful." was all the girl said.

Elsa started to open her mouth when the girl interrupted.

"No. Really. Be careful. He wants both of us to be his next death eaters, when we turn sixteen. I would try to get disowned but my mother was so... horrible. She would kill me without a second thought if she knew which house I was in, and that I was dating a muggleborn. I guess you are lucky. Your father is mad but much more … sane. My mother was mental. Murderous. Evil. Be the worst pure-blood ever, oh and, by the way, George Weasley likes you. If you date him you will be able to not be a death eater. Remember that, Elsa."

Elsa looked at the girl and smiled, nodding quietly as the train drew into the platform. As she stepped out of the train a smiling face greeted her as her little brother came flying into the girl, knocking her backwards into Alencidesia who nodded at her and walked on. Draco stopped and scowled at Elsa.

"You are very naughty Elsa. Daddy is very angry." Draco replied stiffly.

Elsa grinned, but her grin faltered when she caught sight of her father, who was glowering at her like she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Elsie!" came a loud voice from behind her.

Elsa turned to see Alicia running towards her and engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Angie has already left, Lee too, Fred and George are just over there," She looked solemn, "You'd better owl or I will kill you. Murder you, seriously, especially George, he's seriously worried about you accidentally falling out a window...again."

Elsa giggled before returning the hug and walking back to her family. She knew if she said anything she would burst out crying. Her father glared at her before grabbing her arm and side-along apparating her to Malfoy Manor.

"Crucio." he muttered.

The pain was unbearable. Her head and body felt powerless, like she was dying, her mother was screaming, Draco too. Lucius Malfoy grinned at the sight of his blood traitor daughter writhing in pain.

"Elsa Andromeda Bellatrix Black. We are very disappointed in you. Is it even possible for you too sink ANY lower. That... girl. She wasn't even pure-blood. And Weasley? WEASLEY?" he roared, oblivious to the fact that his daughter was crying. She stopped crying for a second and started him in the face.

"You called me Elsa Black. MY NAME IS ELSA MALFOY? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" she bellowed.

Lucius recoiled. This was his biggest secret. Only the adults in the family knew.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed, unable to hold back the anger inside of him. "ELSA ANDROMEDA BELLATRIX MALFOY IS NOT EVEN YOUR NAME."

Elsa stared at him. "So... w-what is my n-name?"

"You." he said with spite, "Your name is Elsa Andromeda Tulip Black. You have no place in this house. Get out. GET OUT!"

Elsa didn't look back, she ran out. She didn't know where to go. She just ran. She was not a Malfoy. She was a Black.

"So," she thought, "Who are my parents? Regulus is dead so my father is...Sirius Black?"

Questions ran through her head. She just ran, she had no idea where she was running until she came across a house. The house was tall, very very tall and shaped like a funny castle. There was a sign outside of it. It read _Home of Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler. _Elsa sighed a sigh of relief. A wizards home. She knocked on the door and a little nine year old girl answered the door.

"Hello! I'm Luna Lovegood, can I help you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews but there is a slight CHANGE OF PLAN with the story, the story will now be a series, each book is one of her years, the books will be (in order): A Malfoy to Remember (year 1)**

**A Malfoy to Question (year 2)**

**A Malfoy to Speak about(year 3) (HPaPS)**

**A Malfoy to Forget (summer after 3)**

**A Malfoy to Listen Too (year 4) (HPaCS)**

**A Malfoy to Turn Back (year 5) (HPaPoA)**

**A Malfoy to Fight (year 6) (HPaGoF)**

**A Malfoy to Run Away (year 7) (HPaOoTP)**

**A Malfoy to Take the Tears of the Phoenix (year before the war) (HPaHBP)**

**A Malfoy to Travel (term before war) (HPaDHp1)**

**A Malfoy to Win(war) (HpaDHp2)**

**A Malfoy to Live (life after war)**

**I AM SO AMBITIOUS! The event in the summary will happen in Where is my Weasley? **

**I'm sorry, you probably actually want to read the story now don't you**

**I am not J. ... so you think *evil cackle* **

**No, seriously, I'm not.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Crazy Winter**

Dear Fred and George

How have you been? My Christmas so far has been... eventful. I got disowned on the first day *sigh* and have been staying at the Lovegood's house for a while. What is your house called, I'd quite like to be at yours for Christmas because blimey, this house is really weird. How does that sound? I have a 'surprise' for you!

Elsa

Dear Elsie

YOU GOT DISOWNED?! Whoa Elsie, that sure was quick. Our house is called the burrow, just floo over! I love surprises! Beware, the Lovegood are evil dark wizards. Just kidding! They are really nice people so I hope they will treat you well.

George and Fred

**ELSA POV**

I smiled at the last letter. I really missed the twins but Luna was actually really fun company. T that point another owl flew in. The Malfoy owl. I tore open the letter and read it.

_Dear Elsa_

_We have not signed the disengagement papers and you are not disowned. We need you home by tomorrow or we will send Rolfe. You will be meeting your marriage partner._

_Uncle Lucius_

I stared at the paper in shock. Marriage... partner? I get no choice in this? Well I'll have to leave. Oh Merlin. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and then remember what they said. No magic outside of school. I stumbled out the door, carrying only my wand, heart beating fast. Somehow I managed to find my way back to Malfoy Manor and collapsed on the floor in front of my older sister.

"Mother! Father!Draco! Elsa is home." yelled Sophia

Lucius Malfoy ran down the stairs and grabbed me by my thin, frail upper arms. Without my wand I was powerless against him. He dragged me into the dark, damp living room. In many ways I am glad he isn't my real father. He sat me down next to Sophia, Draco and Aunt Narcissa.

"Now, tomorrow night is the Malfoy Christmas ball, Narcissa, take Elsa to Diagon Alley this morning for a dress, I shall take Draco. Later."

Narcissa took the Elsa by the wrist and pulled her into the fire place.

"Knockturn Alley!" yelled Elsa as the green flames engulfed her.

She rolled out of the fireplace to see a hag staring at her. Elsa backed away, into her aunt who had just emerged from the fireplace.

"Elsa. You really need to sort out your landings." Said Narcissa with a slight secret smile that only Elsa knew was the there. Elsa smiled back at her and together they walked into Madame Monsieur Pure-blood dresses, which Elsa thought was the most prejudiced store ever.

"Good Daaaaay, Misssussss Malffffffoy..."hissed the Shop Owner "I presume this izzz for the Christmastime Ball, will I be invited...?"

Narcissa frowned at the snake-lady. This woman reminded her of Voldemort, red bloodshot eyes, white skin. She felt Elsa recoil next to her as the lady touched her lower forearm, her...left arm. The lady paused.

"Lets take your measurementssssssss..." she hissed, making both Elsa and Narcissa near to throw up.

Elsa stood as the lady measured her and produced a long green high neckline dress. As Elsa looked in the mirror, she didn't know why but it felt wrong.

"I Will NOT! Wear. Green." she yelled.

Her hand found the red ruby pendant around her neck and she quietly used a spell, there were enough adults, no-one would know, the ruby pendant turned both her dress and shoes into red silk with a gold neckline. She slammed the galleons down on the counter, changed into her normal jeans and shirt, before walking out of the shop with the red dress, taking one more look at her mother and the snake woman before exclaiming,

"The Burrow!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello All! Long time no see! I was on holiday for a month with no laptop. **

**Elsa: Get on with the story PotterFanGirl4Ever. **

**Me: Oh yeah! I've changed my Pen-name!**

**Elsa: No-one cares. Shall I do disclaimer?**

**Me: I guess so. (so negative...)**

**Elsa: PotterFanGirl4Ever does not own Harry Potter. She only, sadly, owns me.**

**Me: And my other OCs.**

**Elsa: JUST START THE STORY ALL READY!**

**Me: Okay... keep your hair on.**

**Elsa: ...growl...**

**Me: OKAY! *nervous laughter***

**Chapter 11**

**The Burrow**

"Elsa?" Said a confused voice from my left.

Instead of doing anything useful like, for instance, standing up, I just lay face first on the floor.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" said the same voice.

I rolled just enough onto my side to see Fred/George staring at me. At that point a smaller, equally freckly boy put his head round the door. I'm guessing this was Ronald. Apparently he's a total pain and a bit of an idiot.

"Fred, Mum says to bring the mysterious girl into the kitchen." He said, bluntly.

I rolled over onto my back so I was staring at the ceiling. Wood. Interesting. Not. I stumbled to a vaguely upright position, tired from the rough floo ride. I walked in a (hopefully) straight line towards the kitchen. As I walked in seven expectant freckled red-heads were staring at me. I turned to Ronald and Fred for help, but they too looked like they needed explanations. Great. All nine of them were staring at me, Mrs Weasley had the manners to actually so something.

"Hello dear, now, who are you?" she asked kindly

"I'm Elsa Malfoy." I replied, a bitter tone to my voice.

Upon hearing my name, Ronald and the little girl shuffled away from me. I sighed, I hated the prejudices that came with my Malfoy name, but my real name is much better. Suddenly thinking about it, it made sense that Lucius and Narcissa weren't my parents. I remembered getting my wand.

"_Ahh. Miss Black I was wondering when I would see you." Breathed Ollivander, he really creeps me out. _

"_Sir," I replied, "I think you are thinking of the wrong person. My name is Elsa Malfoy, not Black."_

_The old man chuckled. "If you say so." he said to me, as he went to get a wand. _

"_Unicorn Hair and Ebony." He said._

_I flicked the wand, feeling foolish when nothing happened. _

_A pile of wands later he drew out a wand with a carved dog on the side. I flicked the wand and a spurt of gold sparkles shot out the end. _

"_Ah, Ivory and Dog hair. Only two of those in the world. I hope you find your wand twin." _

_I nodded, feeling overjoyed to get out of there. Ollivander really creeped me out_

"ELSA!" yelled Fred in my ear.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Sorry, you werent replying to me." He muttered, "So, you gonna explain?"

I took a deep breath and started. "I'm not a Malfoy."

**A/N: Sorry It's so short but it was more of a filler chapter. **

**Elsa: That was it?**

**Me:Yep.**

**George: I didn't get to say anything. **

**Fred: Get Over it Gred.**

**George: But Forge...**

**Molly: George Fabian Weasley, stop stalling. **

**George: Fine. PotterFanGirl4Ever is very sorry for not updating and promises to update more often. Happy now.**

**Me: No.**

**Elsa: PotterFanGirl4Ever also promises that the next chapter will be more interesting and would like to know whether she should try George POV and well as Elsa POV. PotterFanGirl4Ever also would like everyone to read aand follow and favourite and review on her stories! If she has support she will write and update more often so she knows people are actually reading what she posts. **

**Me: Thank you Elsa and George!**

**Fred: And me and mum. **

**Me: Okay.**


	12. Sorry All

Dear All readers,

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all motivation on all of my stories, as you can probably tell by the speed of updates, and how decreasing the lengths are. For this reason, I am not continuing with my writing on , and all writing is now done on wattpad, but none of these stories are being continued.

If, for some reason, you would like to continue my stories yourself, then please do. You dont need the PM me or anything, but do mention that the chapters I wrote were not written by you.

Thank you for reading my stories -

Adi.


End file.
